


The mask

by MichelleW



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Kudos: 18





	The mask

01  
Most of the time, Marcus liked everything about San Francisco. Only occasionally, he couldn't help killing the city and the 850,000 people here.

Who would have thought that even being a driver would be life-threatening? He just felt this passenger was so kind that might be easy to get a five-star. After all, San Francisco had all sorts of strange demands on passengers.After not slamming the brakes on a red light or transporting Egyptian artifacts at a speed comparable to walking, all he got is one star. He needed to be highly rated so that he could pick up more orders and made more money to buy electronic devices. He had no idea that the passenger's destination was in the mafia field. Into gang territory and shot? It's definitely a new experience in San Francisco.

Marcus's instinctive reaction allowed him to run off the ground with the accelerator in the moment the bullet hit the car window. Who says he can't drive crazy? To get rid of the dead and shut down the alleys anyone could do anything. Unfortunately, the car had already been deformed by the collision. It's another expense. Huh.

After getting rid of those people, Marcus was in no mood to continue his job for driver. He just wanted to go home and lie on the couch and watch Jimmy's movie until he fell asleep.

So Marcus ran through countless red lights, the window galloping through the scenery let him feel a little better.

After arriving at the door, Marcus looked for the key while considering whether he could go black to the insurance company to make a compensation. Just as he was absent-minded lying to open the door by his customary movements, Marcus suddenly noticed that the door had been pried open.

Burglary? Marcus thought,That's great. What better than someone who inexplicably escaped from being shot dead by a gang and went home to find that the thief had come and visited? Guess what, maybe this armed guy thought make new friends was cool so he was in the house waiting for him. Great!

Marcus took out the pistol in his bag. Although the pistol hit the needle broken, the barrel is empty.

Marcus crept into his apartment, and his sneaky behavior reminded him of going to the FBI the other day to download the material. At the door, he smelled the spray paint.

There was no one in the living room, and there was no sign of being searched. At the bedroom door, Marcus saw a man who was scribbling on the wall - the bedroom was the source of the spray-painted smell.

Marcus saw his back and this guy wore a black hat. The rivets on top of the same black dress reflect sunlight. 

Marcus pointed at this uninvited guest, how to deal this situation?

It was at this moment that the guy turned back. Oh, FBI, damn.

02  
Marcus saw the mask on the thief's face and the "!!!" displayed on the screen.

Marcus instantly understood the FBI's intention.

The mask the thief wearing was the spoils that Marcus had brought back when he went to the FBI to download the information. He found this mask on the desk while downloading the information. At first he didn't understand the purpose of this little thing with pointed rivets. In a curious mind, he decided to take back this mask. After attaching tape to the camera, he take it away,just for study.

So when he got to the beach, Marcus took out the spoils to observe-it turned out to be a mask. Have FBI started to protect privacy in this unconventional way? Marcus took out the tools he was carrying and began to disassemble, and he could not take the mask home until he was sure of safety. After the disassembly, the result is that this is not an ordinary mask. It has an LED screen speaker air filter and a solar panel to provide energy for operation. Sometimes the FBI people are quite creative, and they even can come up with this mask. The program code took a lot of effort to black successfully. Macus couldn't help thinking that since they have this kind of technology, why don't use this to protect data? Sure enough, the bureaucratic people are inexplicable. The code is only responsible for the operation of the mask program, and does not control functions such as bomb detonation. After confirming safety, Marcos turned off the power before going home. 

Now, it was on the intruder's face. From the screen display, the mask is currently working well.

The intruder came for the mask, and engages in sabotage by the way. The FBI never let people disappointed when it comes to entanglement. If the mask was really a key secret, they should lock it in a safe instead of just leave it on a damn table. The last thing Marcus need was the FBI's people to invade his home.

Two spray paint bottles slammed at Marcus, and he subconsciously avoided. The guy in the mask took advantage of this moment and quickly ran towards the bedroom door.

For an ordinary person, this guy had already used this time of avoiding to escape. But Marcus,he was different.Sure, he was a hacker, but that doesn't mean he can only type code at home. He had run to many places for permission issues.  
a  
The intruder is fast, but not enough.And Marcus is not slow,actually he was pretty quick. Didn't the FBI teach to act quickly?

After being caught by the arm, the intruder still tried to escape. Marcus evaded his attack, and then used one of his mistakes to launch an attack. The intruder staggered. When the mask guy's center of gravity was unstable, Marcus kicked him to the ground and quickly squatted down and pointed his gun at the intruder's forehead.

He had no official documents, Marcus thought, which means this was an illegal invasion. The FBI should really really apply for a search warrant for you poor thief.

"I just came to get back what belongs to me." The electronic sound came through the mask.

"Illegal intrusion and stealing of property, I want to call 911. But if you leave what doesn't belong to you, I can let you go."

"Okay." The mask guy said, "^ ^" was displayed on the LED. "If you can get it."

He slammed his hand to offset the position of the muzzle, kicked Marcus in the abdomen and quickly got up and broke free.The rivets on his clothes hurt so much. 

Accompanied by an swear word, he rushed towards the door. Marcus immediately activated his security device. The intruder was knocked down by an electric shock when he approached the door.

Now Marcus' frustrated mood was starting to improve. The one-star passenger really sucked, and now even the FBI began to despise his essential job ability. How dare FBI felt that he was an unknown person, so they could send an unknown person to steal. To choose illegal burglary? Marcus will not let them get what they want. The mask must be left, it is a symbol of his victory. If FBI wanted to get it back, just found someone professional.

"Sorry, the face-down Vitruvius," Marcus reached for the mask, "mission is over,and you just lose."

"Fuck you FBI!" The speaker conveyed the anger of the person under the mask very well. "Fuck you!"


End file.
